The Life and Times of Alastor Mad Eye Moody
by ThaddeusWinslowCooper
Summary: THe title Explains I think Rated for Blood and violence starting in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

_Clunk! Clunk! Clunk! _Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody's wooden framed foot steps were, in the least, unmistakable. The heavy wooden souls of the metallic leg clunked heavily against the Ministry of Magic Auror office hard tile floor. Many of his peers turned in disbelief, and some of them had actually nearly died, in Moody's opinion, because paper airplanes missed there esophagus' by inches. He grumbled something to him self about "bloody fools" and continued walking towards the lift.

"Alastor you can't possibly be thinking of going at a time like this--"

"Then what time, Hamilton, do you suggest that I go. Because, unlike you, I'm not a coward!" Growled Moody. His dislike of this particular Auror blasting from him like a flame, a malicious dragon's flame, bent to kill, and murder. Hamilton was about to get in the lift with him and yell at Moody, but Moody smiled at him and turned on the spot with a whirl of cloak. Hamilton gasped. How on earth did he do that? He answered him self feeling stupid as he read the sign above the lift. _Exception to the anti disapparition Jinx. Auror's apparate. _

Moody arrived at a small muggle house in Little Whining. The house was supposedly belonging to a Mrs. Fig. An old muggle by Ministry standers; however, Alastor Moody knew better, this woman was a squib. He could see it from the way she did her lawn. It showed signs of obviously attempted magic, but to no avail.

Moody walked up to the door. Being extra precautious he chose to act on this Squib as he did the most feared dark wizards. Meaning she would not know he entered her house, and no one else would begetting in, muggle, or Wizard. He first tapped his metallic artificial leg and thought. _Silencio_! There were no more audible clunking sounds as Alastor walked towards the houses front door. That he also tapped and placed a silencing spell on before casting, non verbally, _Alohomora!_

Moody watched the muggle lock twist horizontally and then back to vertical. The door swung open in absolute silence. Moody entered shutting it firmly behind him and thinking furiously,

"_You __**will not open**__ to anything but __**ample amounts of blood.**__" _He knew this was a crud way of doing it and he felt the door solidify its self as part of the stone wall that surrounded it. He looked around the house not seeing anything and he couldn't see through walls, and to his knowledge no one could. (yes this is before he got the eye)

"Homenum Revelio" Growled moody and watched two shadows appear on the top most room directly above him. He began up the stairs listening hard for voices, and when he found the room that they were issuing from. He pointed his wand at it and said rather forcefully.

"Fling!" The door flew from its hinges slamming into something-or someone- with a dull thud. Mrs. Fig, or who he guessed to be her, let out a shrill ear splitting scream, and dove for the man under the door. Instinctively Moody Roared

"_Relashio!" _and as if fire had erupted on her hands she released the person from under the heavy door. Argus Filch was lying underneath the door frame.

"FILCH!" Roared moody more shocked than angry. Argus Filch kicked the door off of him and clutched against the furthest wall away from moody.

"Sorry, filch, I'll---Com ere son." Said Moody giving his hand out to the Hogwarts Caretaker.

"YOU LITTLE BASTERD!! HOW DARE YOU COME IN ERE AND TRY TO KILL ME, DUMBLEDORE WILL HERE ABOUT THIS HE---"

"_IMPEDIMENTA!!"_ Moody was forced to shout over Filch and the Hogwarts care taker was forced, no not forced--Hurled across the room like an ugly spinning Frisbee going 100 MPH. The man toppled onto the ground with a very loud crash.

"SHUT UP you stinking squib!" Roared moody not at all happy with the way Filch was treating him.

"Incarcerous!" thick rust colored ropes bound around Mrs. Fig stopping, gagging, and nearly suffocating her in their attempts to bind her. The ropes succeeded with ease.

"Right, I'll, I'll just be on my way." said moody clearly flustered. He spun on the spot disappearing into nothing. Once he left the enchantments on the house lifted instantly.

**Next chapter: Eye spy a paranoid wizard who doesn't stop until he's found six plots to murder him. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

Moody had reappeared in Diagon Ally. Many of the witches and wizards there moved hurriedly out of his way. He was still slightly flushed at interrupting Filch and Mrs. Fig in their "special time", for that is what it looked like to him, and was thoroughly trying to get rid of the flush creeping to his cheeks. He had a job to do and, while on duty, emotions were just things that weaken you. CONSTANT VILGILANCE! He roared to him self, and a triumphant smile spread across his face. He limped all the way up to the White marble coulomb's of Greengots. He was here by special request of his goblin friend Numbus killigsad. He entered through the brown colored polished doors, and was met by a rather annoying little young wizard holding, to his great dislike, a probity probe. Moody glared at the object and growled dangerously,

"If you fancy sticking that _thing_ somewhere on my person," Moody nodded to the Probity Probe with disgust, "You might just find your self missing an arm or leg…"Moody paused thinking, "Or both."

The youngster with the evil object seemed to be taken aback, and, since he was just about to put Moody through the procedure of the Probity probe, seemed to think better of it. Smiling a fain smile to cover up his fear the young wizard beckoned Moody forward,

"your name, Kind sir?" He asked surveying moody with interest. For a second Moody was about to hex the poor idiot who dare try to joke with him, but then he realized with a jolt that this boy wasn't faking, and that he really didn't know who he was.

"I--I'm Alastor Moody, Head of the Auror office for the Ministry of Magic." Moody said now expecting a sign of the boy knowing who he was, but he remained indifferent. This was shocking to say the least, but the boy still beckoned Moody to one of the goblin's who he recognized instantly as Grip hook. This one was new blood, a newbie, and was not to be trusted.

"You may go away now," the goblin said glaring at the young wizard and waited until they were out of ear shot before saying, "Right this way Mr. Moody, right this way." The goblin said, and the two magical beings began to go down a fleeting maze of passage ways before stopping at vault 713.

"here we are, Mr. Moody. I have been given orders to alert none that you are here, so please make my job easier and hide. Moody had no reason to protest, for he knew exactly why the goblin said this. He was here on special request. Which meant only two goblins, his friend and Griphook were the only two that knew he was there, so naturally if grip hook was found out, his brethren would kill him. Moody nodded and then grumbled,

"Just don't stop anyone coming t' get it, even if the are…._unwanted."_ Moody stressed this last part because he knew if an unwanted person came in the goblins would get all the fun of the fight. He limped away from the Goblin tapping his head with his wand, and being greeted by the familiar feeling of someone cracking an egg on his head. His disillusionment charm had never failed him before, and he wouldn't let it fail today.

Moody watched the goblin fade away and didn't move until the sound of the cart was too far for the echo's to even reach him. Thinking of a way to thwart the enemy he pointed his wand a at large cluster of stalagmites high above his head. And thought, _Deprimo! _There was a quaking shudder as a good 10 or 15 of the pointed rocks began to fall.

"_Immobulus!" _Moody growled. The room seemed to be charged by a faint flash of blue light and the falling stalagmites froze in mid fall a good 50 feet in the air. Moody was very proud of his thought knowing that if he released the spell the impact would be lethal.

"Vault number seven hundred and thirteen." Grip hook said the cart coming to a jerking stop right in front of moody who staggered back, cursing himself for his damned leg which made five very loud _Clunks! _He watched the oaf Hegrid and--and The boy who lived. Moody noted how much he looked like his father, but he had Lilly's eyes. Lilly's kind and caring eyes. Both of them were staring around to locate the source of the Clunks, and moody hoped that they thoroughly enjoyed disappointment. Moody glared at Griphook. The goblin was looking at him with a look that clearly suggested the goblin felt superior to Moody, because Moody had made a mistake. He wanted to curse the goblin, wanted to make the goblin be in pain but he couldn't do that. At least not without giving himself away.

The goblin walked up to the cell door avoiding the gaze and the area, that Moody inhabited. There were a series of metallic clicks, and Moody was forced by instinct to wheel around and look for the source. The door he saw was slowly opening, unlocking a series of complex locks before doing so. The half giant hobbled inside and grabbed. Something rapped in a cloth and gold string.

"Dumbledore will be wanting this." the oaf mumbled. Moody waited and then they were off. Along with the Goblin he so wanted to kill.

Seeing that his job was done moody removed his disillusionment charm, and when he did a voice cried.

"_Expluso!" _Moody's artificial leg mad a earsplitting boom as Metal shards went flying everywhere. The pain was impossible to ignore, and moody watched as on of the smaller stalagmites flew down and buried its self through his eye. It felt as though someone was drilling an invisible drill through his scull down to his chest at the same time. Such an intense pain, one he'd never felt before, that he was knocked unconscious. Everything went black, and the last thing he ever saw that day was a purple fabric wrapping around some distorted head.

Alastor Moody awoke to a bed in 's hospital for magical maladies and injuries a good 2 weeks later. Only to realize that his brain had been damaged in the process of the falling stalagmite as his eye was utterly destroyed and irreparable. One of the nurses had brought out a frilly lace eye patch which, enraged the Auror so much that he yelled at the top of his lunges hoping beyond hope that a Dr. would come and take the nurse away

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!" **_A long jet of green light burst from his wand with such ferocity that it Reduced one of the hospital's magically reinforced walls to a pile of dust. Once enough doctors had been brought in to restrain Moody's show, Moody began to do non stop dangerous spells, and once actually hit a patient for giving him cheek. This made the staff at St. Mango's quite reluctant to keep Alastor Moody any longer, and he was forced to have been given two test instruments that had just been imported that day. A grotesque electric blue eye and patch, and a goblin made artificial leg with a clawed foot. With in a few hours after receiving these few things, Moody was set free from the hospital with the request he give weekly updates about his eye and leg. He did, told them loads of stuff too. It's just that the Doctor didn't really ask for the truth so moody told them that it was terrible and blinder than he was before he got it, but he refused to give it back saying it was for sentimental reasons. He told them the leg was good too but every time he moved he seemed to go a shade whiter. This was replied with a letter of thanks and that the objects would be off the streets thanks to Moody's help. Moody smirked when he got the letter reading it through the envelope with his magical eye. He was happy that the eye seemed to have strengthened over the years, but this was, no doubt, to the goblin made artificial leg and claw, most likely sending a constant flow of sharing power to the two objects. The leg was so different that Alastor Moody was forced to bring an old family cane/ sector. This he didn't mind at all, for he soon found out that the cane he liked better than his wand, and the cane seemed to share the same feeling as well. It could, to his astonishment. Do spells at a much higher power, and do spells that he just made up. He found that made up spells in Latin had a much more powerful effect than simple English words. He didn't really care that it was a gnarled mess of tangled winter vine. The rarest plant in all of the magical world, more to that it had given him a new wand, for st, Mangos staff had snapped his in two after he sent a second killing curse at a different nurse. It was the same wood with, to his shock, Chimera and Nundu core. Thus making it a one of a kind wand. A smile spread across Moody's face. Tomorrow he would be getting a new apprentice and would be running the Auror exams for the new Auror's .

**Next chapter: (hopefully it will be better written sorry I kind of rushed) **

"**Listen son, I don't like you--"**

"**that's fine Alastor, I don't like you either. You're a prat."**

"**yea, and you're a git. I don't want to hear from you again, and if you come back in to my office ever again. I don't care what your reason. I will torture ****you ****into madness you filthy death eater." **


End file.
